Que Llueva
by misguidedghost77
Summary: Flora es una señora común y corriente, a quien no le gusta nada lo supernatural, y no cree en cosas como un alienígena de 1000 años que viaja en el espacio y el tiempo en una gran caja azul. Pero el destino le reserva una sorpresa... y un Doctor.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada relativo a Doctor Who me pertenece._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Este fic lo escribí el año pasado para Halloween, cuando el noticiero decía que se venía el huracán Berta. Pero no lo terminé ese día. Espero poder continuarlo algún día... si encuentro el tiempo y la inspiración, claro. Igual hay un pedacito más que no puse en esta parte. Cuando tenga un poco más escrito lo continuaré... supongo._

* * *

.

**Que Llueva** – Un fanfic de Doctor Who para Halloween.

.

_Que llueva, que llueva_

_La vieja esta en la cueva_

_Los pajaritos cantan_

_La vieja se levanta_

_Que sí, que no_

_Que caiga un chaparrón_

_Arriba del colchón_

_Con agua y jabón._

.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_._

_Jueves 31 de Octubre de 2013 - Belgrano, Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_._

Era un día tranquilo para Flora, la encargada del edificio de Virrey del Pino al ****. Se levantó muy tempranito a la mañana, como todos los días, para limpiar el hall de entrada, y baldear la vereda. Después entró a su casa a darse una ducha caliente, y se sentó a tomar unos mates mientras miraba el noticiero de la mañana en el televisor de la cocina.

"Uhhh," rezongó entre dientes al recordar que hoy era el día de la gran tormenta. Berta, le habían puesto. Un nombre horrible, francamente. Flora se preguntó cuánto ganarían los que le ponían nombre a las tormentas, y si era un trabajo de full time, como le decían ahora. Poco sabía ella de los centros internacionales de meteorología, y cómo era la persona que detectaba la tormenta la encargada de ponerle el nombre. Para ella, los meteorólogos eran todos mentirosos. Como decía la gente, después de aquel granizo "fiero" del 2007 que había provocado tantos daños en autos, los noticieros salían con alertas meteorológicas cada dos por tres, no vaya a ser que los demanden por haber dicho que no iba a granizar y después granizó. Flora tampoco entendía mucho de eso, pero un amigo de un amigo del vecino de su hermano, que era abogado, le había dicho algo así una vez.

Flora tenía un lema: Nunca le creas a los meteorólogos ni a los abogados. Pero aquella vez, lo que le había dicho el abogado tenía sentido, por lo que prefirió hacer una excepción a su regla.

Rezongando aún, se levantó para ir al sótano a buscar el "tablón", como ella le decía. Era un pedazo de madera grande que ella ponía en los escalones de entrada al edificio, para evitar que entre demasiado el agua. Flora ya había pasado por muchas inundaciones. La peor había sido la de abril de ese año, cuando el agua había entrado hasta la mitad del hall de entrada. Flora se había llevado un susto de aquéllos, porque si el agua llegaba hasta el ascensor… bueno, digamos que iba a tener muchos problemas más, sin mencionar la posibilidad de que alguno se electrocutara al tratar de usarlo.

Como los chicos esos del tercero "D".

Flora suspiró. Esos chicos eran un problema. No eran malos pibes, en realidad, pero eran traviesos. Bueno, traviesos era decir poco en realidad, pensó mientras corría las bolsas de basura de en medio, que estaban apiladas en el pasillo que llevaba al sótano. Los chicos en cuestión eran dos adolescentes, dos hermanos, de 15 y 13 años, que les gustaba salir de noche, escuchar música fuerte, escupir por la ventana y hacer otras chiquilinadas. Flora ya había hablado con sus padres muchas veces, pero el señor y la señora Gómez estaban siempre demasiado complicados con sus respectivos trabajos como para darle mucha bola a sus rebeldes hijos. Y los críos se pasaban encerrados en el departamento, fumando marihuana, riéndose a carcajadas y haciendo kilombo.

A Flora no le molestaba que la gente escuchara música fuerte de vez en cuando. Una de las prerrogativas de vivir en un edificio era que a veces había que bancarse ciertas cosas aunque a uno no le gustaran. Pero fumar marihuana… Eso ya se pasaba de claroscuro.

En esas cosas pensaba cuando sus pies chapotearon en un charco de agua.

Flora miró al piso, extrañada. No recordaba que hubiera pérdidas de agua en esa parte del sótano. Debía ser algún caño roto, seguramente. Puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que llamar a su hermano, otra vez.

El marido de Flora era quien se solía encargar de esas cosas. Pero desde que había fallecido de un ataque cardíaco hacía cinco años, era ella quien se encargaba del edificio. Las tareas más difíciles las realizaba su hermano, un plomero de 55 años, pelado y gordo, que sin embargo se daba maña para reparar problemas de electricidad y gas además de agua. Cuando era necesario, sí, llamaban a un matriculado, pero como el gasto lo tenía que aprobar el consorcio, hasta que lograban juntarlos a todos y decidir si hacer el gasto o no, podían pasar semanas. Así que los problemas más simples los solucionaba Roberto.

Lo que ella sí podía hacer ahora era detectar de dónde venía la pérdida. La lamparita del techo se había quemado hacía meses, y Flora se había cansado de comprar lamparita tras lamparita y que después nadie se lo pagara porque el consorcio misteriosamente olvidaba hablar del tema. Así que el sótano estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

Flora no necesitaba ver demasiado para saber dónde estaban las cosas. Después de todo, había vivido en ese edificio toda su vida. Pero sí tuvo que ir a buscar una linterna para poder encontrar la pérdida de agua.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a bajar, no pudo encontrar el charco.

Frunció el ceño. Qué raro. Estaba segura que estaba a no más de diez pasos del pie de la escalera. Recorrió todo el sótano, pero el agua parecía haberse evaporado.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras subía la escalera. _Mañana lo vemos con Roberto_.

La sorpresa que se pegó cuando al llegar arriba, casi se choca con un hombre desconocido.

Llevaba saco marrón y camisa blanca, y una corbata de moño de color azul. El pelo peinado en un jopo hacia la derecha, pantalones marrones y zapatos de gamuza, la ropa gastada, como si la hubiera usado por años, lucía en general bastante desharrapado. El saco lo llevaba abierto, de forma tal que se veían los tirantes que le sostenían los pantalones. Su cara parecía relativamente joven, sin demasiadas arrugas, pero en sus ojos verde brillante se podía ver una sabiduría ancestral.

"Ah," dijo él con un tono de sorpresa, dando un paso para atrás. "Qué tal."

Flora se puso una mano en el pecho. "Hombre, qué susto me dio. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

En la cara del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa brillante y amplia. "¿Cómo le va? Soy el Doctor."

"¿Doctor qué?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo el Doctor."

Flora lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Abogado o médico?"

El Doctor parpadeó. "Ninguna de las dos, en realidad. Pero sí sé un poco de medicina."

La buena señora parpadeó a su vez. "Pero si no tiene título, ¿por qué se hace llamar Doctor? ¿No es ilegal eso?"

El Doctor frunció el ceño por primera vez, preocupado. Se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativo. "Nunca lo pensé. Es que siempre me dijeron así. Es mi nombre."

Flora chasqueó la lengua. "Venga, hombre, ¿cómo va a ser ese su nombre? ¡Tiene que tener un nombre!"

El Doctor giró sobre sus talones, y dio unas zancadas hacia el hall, ignorándola, murmurando cosas entre dientes.

Flora sacudió la cabeza, y cerró la puerta del sótano, antes de volverse hacia el Doctor, que parecía estar en medio de una diatriba consigo mismo, mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro del hall.

"Bueno, ¿quiere pasar? ¿Le ofrezco un vaso de agua?"

Ahí sí que reaccionó. Le dirigió otra amplia sonrisa. "¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias."

Flora abrió la puerta de su departamento, al fondo de la planta baja, y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí para que el Doctor pudiera pasar.

"Disculpe por el desorden. Es que vivo sola, ¿vio? No tengo mucho tiempo de limpiar toda mi casa."

Por un instante se preguntó porqué estaría haciéndole confidencias de este tipo a un completo extraño, pero el Doctor era una de esas personas de las cuales es muy difícil desconfiar. Parecía encontrarse a sus anchas, parado en el medio del living, observando todo con aire de curiosidad mientras enganchaba los pulgares a los tirantes del pantalón y se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

Flora salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se lo dio al Doctor, que se bajó el vaso de un solo trago.

"Y… dígame, ¿qué viene haciendo usté por acá?"

El Doctor abrió los ojos y parpadeó, sin comprender. "¿Cómo?"

"Que qué hace por acá. Que qué le trae por acá," aclaró ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

"Ah!" dijo él, recuperando la sonrisa. "Venía a hacer esta cosa que tengo que hacer que requiere hacerse por una persona que hace como yo, que hago lo que hago… digamos, la cosa," dijo, hablando a velocidades supersónicas.

Flora se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Dígame, mi estimada…"

"Flora."

"Flora. Qué lindo nombre. En fin, mi querida Flora, dígame, ¿en qué año estamos?"

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "En el 2013….?"

"¡Ah!" respondió el Doctor, balanceándose sobre sus talones una vez más. "Y… ¿en qué ciudad?"

"Buenos Aires… ¿Usté se siente bien?"

"¡Ah, sí! Buenos Aires… hermosa ciudad. Creo. No la veo hace mucho tiempo. La última vez que estuve aquí ni siquiera se había fundado. Tenía un amigo en esa época que vivía por acá. Pedro de Mendoza."

Flora ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por el estado mental del Doctor. "¿El fundador?"

"¿Él fundó la ciudad?" preguntó el Doctor con aire de sorpresa. "¡Ah, claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Él me dijo que pensaba fundar un pueblito por acá, pero que no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Y yo inspiré hondo y le dije que era un lugar donde se respiraba bien, había mucho aire fresco, me recordaba a las colinas de Gales, y él no me entendió, entonces le tuve que gritar "¡Que hay buen aire!", y me dijo que le parecía un buen nombre…" Sonrió y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Viejas épocas."

Si Flora se había quedado con la boca abierta antes, ahora la tenía tan abierta, de la sorpresa, que se le secó la lengua.

"Usté tiene problemas," sentenció.

"Ah, sí, es normal," admitió el Doctor, sin darle importancia. "Lo que pasa es que no sé por qué estoy aquí. Algo hizo que la TARDIS aterrizara acá, y todavía no sé qué es. Pero lo voy a averiguar," dijo, sacudiendo el dedo índice frente a la nariz de la asombrada Flora. "¿Usted detectó algo raro por aquí? ¿Algo… fuera de lo común?"

Flora le podría haber dicho "Sí, claro. Usté", con toda franqueza, pero tras un segundo de considerarlo, decidió que ese hombre tan extraño y amable no podía querer hacerle mal. Y pensó en la pregunta.

"Bueno, se viene una tormenta de aquéllas. Pero eso no es raro…"

El Doctor torció la cabeza como un perrito que pide comida. "¿Una tormenta?"

"Sí, _Berta_ le pusieron, ¿puede creer?"

"…"

"En fin, acá se va a inundar todo–" y se interrumpió, un pensamiento desagradable cruzándole la mente. "¿Usté vino en auto? Porque si es así, se va a tener que ir pronto. Una vez que empiece a llover, no va a parar y va a ponerse feo."

El Doctor frunció el entrecejo. "¿Feo?"

Flora asintió. "Sí, por acá se inunda todito todo, se inunda. El agua la otra vez llegó hasta el hall de entrada, fijesé. Y los autos flotaban por la calle. Por eso le digo, es mejor que se vaya cuanto antes. Por su propia seguridad, le digo."

El Doctor apoyó la barbilla en el puño derecho, pensativo. "¿Y eso suele suceder?"

"Antes no, pero de unos años atrás a esta parte, sí, se inunda todo. Todo Belgrano, Saavedra y hasta Palermo llega el agua…"

Y entonces vino a su memoria. "¡Y el charco que desapareció!"

Los ojos del Doctor brillaron con repentina atención. "¿Un charco que desapareció?"

"Sí, en el sótano. Yo entré hoy a la mañana para buscar el tablón y pisé agua. Después bajé a ver adónde estaba la pérdida, ¡y el agua ya no estaba! Y mire que era un charco grande, ¿eh?"

"¿Me lo puede mostrar?"

Flora asintió otra vez. "Sí, no hay problema. Sígame," le dijo antes de salir de vuelta para el sótano. "Aunque no sé qué puede arreglar usté, si es un Doctor."

"Ah, me doy maña con muchas cosas," contestó él alegremente.

Ella lo llevó hasta abajo y le mostró el lugar donde había visto el charco. Cualquier otra persona (incluyendo su propio hermano, Roberto) le hubiera dicho que estaba loca, que el agua no desaparecía así como así, pero el Doctor parecía creerle cada palabra. Y, también, si se creía que había conocido a Pedro de Mendoza, no era de extrañar.

El Doctor se puso en cuclillas y sacó un aparatito de adentro de su saco. Lo apuntó al piso y brilló una lucecita verde al tiempo que sonaba un zumbido agudo.

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Es mi destornillador sónico," explicó el Doctor con aire ausente, mientras examinaba el piso más de cerca. "Es raro, me dice que no hay nada, pero yo estoy casi seguro que algo hay. Usted vio agua acá, ¿verdad?"

"Si," admitió ella, "pero me pude haber equivocado."

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza. "No, la gente no se equivoca con cosas como esas."

Ella señaló al destornillador… ¿Cómo le había dicho? Sónico. "¿Y ese aparato se lo dijo?"

"Sí, claro. Detecta cualquier presencia alienígena o no humana."

"¿Quéee?"

Flora dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Una cosa era agua que desaparecía y Pedro de Mendoza, pero, ¿alienígenas?

El Doctor se dio golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice, pensativo. Pero un instante después, y sin darle tiempo a Flora de hacer nada, su cara se iluminó con una idea.

"¡Ah, ya sé! Tengo algo que puede ayudar."

Y sin otra palabra, salió corriendo hacia el hall de entrada.

Flora lo siguió, tratando de decidir si el Doctor era un loco peligroso o inofensivo. Pero cuando lo vio abrir la puerta del departamento "B" de la planta baja, que estaba vacío desde que los Pérez Recalde se habían mudado hacía tres meses, se alarmó.

"¡Eh, Doctor, no puede entrar ahí!"

La cabeza de él asomó por la puerta por un breve instante. "Claro que sí, mire como entro."

La señora corrió atrás de él, sacudiendo las llaves y preguntándose cómo habría hecho para entrar, si estaba cerrado hacía meses.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al entrar y casi llevarse puesta una enorme caja de madera azul que había aparecido de la nada en medio del comedor.

La caja parecía un armario grande, o una de esas cabinas de teléfono que tienen en Inglaterra, que a veces pasaban por la tele. Pero estaba toda hecha de madera y pintada de azul, y tenía varios carteles pegados en la parte de adelante. El más grande decía "Police Public Call Box". Sería de Inglaterra nomás. Arriba de todo brillaba un farol, de esos de antes, de la época colonial. La voz del Doctor venía de la puerta entreabierta.

Flora se acercó despacito, y con cautela alargó un dedo para tocar la misteriosa caja azul. La madera estaba pulida, pero era evidente para la hija de un carpintero que, a pesar de estar muy bien mantenida, tenía muchos, muchos años. La puerta derecha se abrió con un "ñiiic", y al ver el interior, a Flora casi le da un ataque.

La parte de adentro era enorme, como dos casas juntas. De la puerta de entrada se salía a una especie de hall, que tenía una pasarela de vidrio que subía hacia un espacio circular, dominado por una estructura imponente: una columna de vidrio que subía desde el piso hacia el techo, toda rodeada por paneles llenos de botones y chirimbolos que se movían solos y chirriaban. De ese sector central salían una serie de pasarelas, también de vidrio, que llevaban a otros pasillos, y a un semipiso inferior, adonde se veía al Doctor, revolviendo en un arcón enorme. Todos los pisos eran de vidrio, lo cual permitía perfecta visibilidad.

Flora se quedó sin habla por un momento, mirándolo todo, y después volvió a salir para afuera. Rodeó la caja azul por todos los costados, pero era sólo eso, una caja azul. Y luego volvió a entrar.

"Imposible," murmuró.

Pero el Doctor la oyó. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

"¡Ah, si! ¡Ya lo sé! Es…"

"Más grande por adentro…" completó la asombrada mujer, sin poder recuperarse de la sorpresa. "Pero… ¡esto es imposible! ¡Debo estar soñando!"

El Doctor se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Claro que no, mi querida Flora! Es mi TARDIS."

"¿Lo qué?"

"Tiempo Y Relativa Dimensión En Espacio," contestó el Doctor a mil kilómetros por hora, y después arrugó el entrecejo. "Eso no sonó bien. ¿Se habrán roto los filtros de traducción?"

"¿De lo qué?" preguntó Flora, y dio dos pasos para atrás, empezando a asustarse de verdad. "¿Quién es usted?"

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Soy el Doctor."

"¿Pero qué es usted?"

"Ah, eso. Soy un alienígena de 1000 años que viaja por el espacio y el tiempo."

Flora sólo pudo decir un leve "Ah, claro" antes de derrumbarse en el piso.

* * *

Cuando Flora volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en el sillón de entrada del hall del edificio, sola. Se sentó.

¡Qué pesadilla extravagante! Tenía que dejar de mirar tanta televisión.

Pero una serie de zumbidos agudos provenientes de la puerta abierta del sótano la hicieron sospechar lo inimaginable.

Y para su horror, un instante después, el Doctor salió por la puerta, con expresión de felicidad.

"Bueno, no sé qué es, pero sé que algo es. Y no es humano. Lo cual es interesante, pero preocupante. Pero interesante."

Flora se volvió a desmayar.

* * *

Cuando se despertó de nuevo seguía en el sillón del hall de entrada, pero esta vez el Doctor estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo una taza.

"Le preparé un té. Es mi especialidad. Tengo dos amigos, los Pond, que me dejan pasar por su casa a veces. Amy prepara un té riquísimo, pero Rory es un desastre. Yo le enseñé a Amy a preparar té. Amelia Pond," dijo el Doctor de un solo saque, deteniéndose sólo para saborear el nombre de su amiga. "Tal vez debería traerlos. Pero no, están muy ocupados viviendo su vida. Ah, y además les dejé un Ood cuando pasé la última vez. Deben estar muy ocupados con eso. En fin."

Flora se atragantó con el té. "¿Qué es un "Uhd"?"

"Se pronuncia Uud," la corrigió el Doctor. "La "U" es más larga. Son una especie. Creen que son esclavos. Los traté de liberar una vez, pero no sirvió de mucho. Siguen igual. Empecinados en servir."

"¿Son aliens?"

"Sí, se podría decir. Pero son buenos… por lo general."

A Flora no le gustó nada ese "por lo general", y deseó fervientemente nunca encontrarse con un Ood, lo que fuera que sean.

"¿Y usté cree que hay un Uud en el sótano?"

"No, definitivamente no es un Ood. Le vendría bien tener uno, igual. La podría ayudar con la limpieza y eso."

Flora sacudió la cabeza firmemente. "No, gracias."

"Bueno, hay que averiguar qué es lo que usted tiene en ese sótano, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me acompaña? ¿Se recuperó ya?"

Flora parpadeó varias veces. "Eso creo."

El Doctor la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta del sótano. Flora se detuvo de repente.

"Usté no es uno de esos locos que violan y matan mujeres indefensas, ¿no?"

El Doctor la miró con aire de extrañeza, casi como si le entristeciera que alguien pudiera pensar algo así de él. "Claro que no. Pero si no confía en mí, vaya por usted misma. Véalo. Yo la espero acá."

Con cautela, Flora se acercó a la puerta del sótano.

Y se volvió a quedar con la boca abierta. En el sótano estaba _lloviendo_. Torrencialmente. En el techo del sótano se había formado una especie de niebla, y de repente sonó un trueno.

"¿_Qué es eso_?"

"Ah, es lo que le decía. Es algo, pero aún no sé qué," dijo el Doctor, volviendo a apuntar su destornillador mágico hacia la niebla.

"¡Pero se me va a inundar todo acá adentro!"

El Doctor asintió, pensativo. "Sí, puede pasar."

"No, _puede_, no. _Va_ a pasar. ¡Tengo que sacar todo de ahí adentro! ¡Ayúdeme, Doctor!"

Ambos se dedicaron por alrededor de dos horas a sacar las cosas más importantes del sótano, como cajas con documentación, bolsas de consorcio repletas de basura y algunos muebles viejos que se guardaban ahí porque nadie los quería y Flora no los quería tirar.

Después de dos horas, seguían mirando al techo y viéndolo llover. Pero el agua no subía. Flora se percató de eso sólo cuando el Doctor se lo señaló.

"Fíjese que aunque no para de llover, el agua no se acumula. Por algún lado está saliendo."

"Qué raro," contestó Flora, "porque por lo que recuerdo, el desagüe de acá está tapado."

"¿Y no hay ningún otro lugar por el que pueda salir?"

"No… no que recuerde."

El Doctor alzó las cejas con entusiasmo. "¡Entonces hay que buscarlo!"

Y se dedicó por media hora más a apuntar su destornillador a todos los bordes del cuarto, hasta que soltó un grito ahogado.

"¡Ah, acá está!"

Flora se acercó, arrebujándose en la capa para lluvia que se había puesto. Qué ridículo, ponerse una capa para lluvia en el sótano. Pero, ¿en cuántos sótanos había nubes y truenos y lluvia constante?

El Doctor trazó un dibujo en el aire con su aparatito y un bloque de cemento se corrió hacia atrás y se deslizó hacia la derecha, revelando un oscuro pasadizo.

"Uuuuuy… ¿y eso?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Yo lo encontré. Está ahí desde hace muchísimos años."

"¿Y cómo sabe eso?"

"Por las telarañas," respondió, señalándolas con el dedo. Flora entrecerró los ojos para mirarlas mejor en la densa oscuridad, y se dio cuenta que el Doctor tenía razón. Parecían de película de terror.

Y su cerebro eligió justo ese momento para recordarle que… "Es Halloween."

El Doctor se la quedó mirando. "Pensé que no celebraban eso por acá."

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo un escalofrío correrle por la espalda. "No lo celebramos… Pero lo conocemos. Mañana es el Día de Todos Los Muertos."

Hubo un silencio tenso por unos segundos.

"Bueno, mejor que averigüemos qué es, ¿no?" sugirió el Doctor.

Flora lo miró. "Usté está loco en serio. ¡Yo ni loca me meto ahí adentro! ¡Vaya uno a saber qué clase de bichos haya rondando por ahí!"

"Ah, pero la curiosidad pica más que una araña, ¿verdad?" dijo él con una sonrisa.

Flora estuvo tentada de darle la razón. Pero su instinto de supervivencia pesó más.

"Vaya usté si quiere. Yo lo espero acá."

La sonrisa del Doctor se borró, y se quedó un instante pensando. "Sí… supongo…"

Así, sin más, se internó en la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto, haciendo zumbar su destornillador cada dos por tres.

"Ah, esto va muy abajo. Muy, pero muy abajo. Es muy antiguo. Qué raro que los silurianos no supieran nada. Ah, pero capaz que sabían y no lo dijeron. Le voy a tener que preguntar a Madame Vastra…"

Y en esa constante charla consigo mismo se alejó, la lucecita de su destornillador cada vez más lejos, a la vez que su voz se iba apagando.

Por un instante, Flora dudó sobre si debía en verdad dejarlo solo. Después de todo, probablemente era sólo un loco inofensivo que sabría Dios cómo había llegado a su edificio, y Flora temía por él. Pero su sentido común la previno contra seguirlo.

Aunque su sentido común estaba bastante confundido últimamente, a decir verdad. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un día, y Flora estaba empezando a pensar que capaz se había intoxicado con la marihuana de los chicos Gómez, cuando sintió pasos que venían hacia ella, desde atrás.

El miedo la paralizó. Se le pusieron de punta los pelitos de la nuca, y no se podía mover a pesar de que los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Entonces, cuando ya los tenía casi encima, sintió una respiración pesada.

Los dientes le empezaron a castañetear, y su cerebro le imploraba que saliera corriendo de ahí. Algo estaba parado justo detrás de ella, algo grande que emanaba frío, un frío intenso que le ponía la piel de gallina y se le metía en los huesos. La cosa se quedó ahí, respirando hondo.

Flora se preguntó si iba a morir. Y de repente sintió un dolor en la nuca y todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
